Kingdoms
In the game Goodgame Empire, there are five unlockable kingdoms and others for events which last only for a certain amount of time. The Great Empire The first kingdom players start their conquest in the Great Empire. Its symbol is a lion. The Great Empire (aka GE or simply "green") is the most important of the realms as most of the in-game events are held there. The towers in GE are Robber Baron Castles. GE is also where capitals, trade metropolises, and main player castles are. Unlike the other kingdoms of the known world of GGE where you have resource villages, players get to set up colonial outposts to help them with resource production; however, be warned, as other players can take these outposts from you if they are not defended. The landscape is a grassy plain with streams flowing through it. Everwinter Glacier The second kingdom, the winter-themed kingdom, is rhe Everwinter Glacier (EW or "ice" for short) and is unlockable to players at level 18. The Everwinter Kingdom's symbol is the wolf. Before players enter, the would need to pay a sum of 23000 rubies to go in and to have a preset castle. If you don’t want to spend that much, you can wait for level 25 and can pay resources to build your castle. Everwinter also brings into play a new function called resource villages (but players commonly refer to them as "RV's" for short). By capturing these RV's a player can increase their production of resources. The NPC towers in EW are Barbarian Towers which contain Norsemen with Axes and Norsemen with Longbows. They are equal to a level 20 Robber Baron. Everwinter also brings Barbarian Fortresses into the game which contain more men than the towers and are harder to beat. You can also get charcoal in Everwinter, a special resource that is exclusive to EW. Charcoal is gotten from charcoal burners, looted from other players castles, and barbarian fortresses. To produce charcoal you must first upgrade your village to level 1. In the Everwinter Glacier, resource production is down toto 100% per 2 plants (woodcutters etc.). The Storm Islands The third kingdom, The Storm Islands (or SI), is an ocean-based kingdom which is unlockable at level 35. It has a native tribal mask. It is also the smallest kingdom on the world map. You have to give a certain amount of Resources and Coins to enter this Kingdom. This Kingdom is different from the others. In this Kingdom there are no Resource Villages; however, there are Resource Islands, yet they are just the same as resource villages. You can also gain a new resource called Aquamarine, a valuable resource that players all over would die for. Unlike most kingdoms, it does not contain a native village or a permanent settlement or castle. Instead, there is Luna's ship, where you can exchange Aquamarine for valuable rewards. Every month, the kingdom is reset (by a Moon Storm), and the leader of the best alliance will get the title of “Storm Lord”. This position grants the power to award eight more titles to friends and foes, each of which has its own positive or negative effects. In addition, new units like the stone smasher and shark tooth warrior ensure battles between alliances are given a new edge (though only for one battle). It also features a new reward system, a secondary resource, more travel options, and the Storm Lord. In the Storm Islands, you can build cargo ships which give your alliance cargo points. Unlike the other kingdoms, you get 100% for 3 buildings of the wood and stone production like in The Great Empire, but food production is only 2 at 100%, like the last 2 main kingdoms. Burning Sands The fourth kingdom is the desert-themed kingdom called the Burning Sands (BS or "sands"), symbolized by the scorpion. Burning Sands is unlockable to players when they reach level 40. Just like Everwinter, players must once again start their castles by doing a pre-built castle for resources or Rubies. However, Burning Sands is harder, as the resources production rate gets much less(only 1 for stone and wood run at 100%, though food remains the same, at 2). Once again there are RV's in Burning Sands to help you increase production rate, but the RV's in this realm are less effective than the ones in Everwinter. The towers in Burning Sands are Desert Towers, which start at level 35 and are much harder than those of Everwinter. The warriors in these towers are Saber Warriors and Desert Bowmen. Like Everwinter, Burning Sands also have fortresses. Fire Peaks The fifth and last kingdom is the Fire Peaks (FP or "fire"). It has a dragon for the symbol. This realm is unlockable when a player reaches level 50. Just like Burning Sands and Everwinter, Fire Peaks has RV's in it. The production rate is similar to the Burning Sands, and the towers are stronger making the realm even harder than the Burning Sands. You can also get glass in Fire Peaks. The landscape is a rocky plain with lava streams flowing through it. The fortress for this kingdom is a Dragon, which is the toughest in the game, but is very rewarding if fought successfully. Events The Battle for Berimond In this event, two kings, Leopold III (symbolized by a lion) and Grimbert of House Ursidae (symbolized by a bear) are fighting to claim Berimond, and they need your help. Players get asked to give resources to make the journey, and once you give enough resources, the game assigns you to either helping Leopold III or Grimbert of Ursidae. In Berimond, players get presented with a camp to work with. Players cannot have hundreds and hundreds of troops right away though, the harsh conditions need you to build tents to station troops but you also need Morale to have a good chance of winning a battle, while also attacking opposing team's camps, you can also destroy "Watchtowers". Each Watchtower takes a lot of victories to get destroyed. When all the Watchtowers on one side get destroyed, that side's Capital appears. The Battle at the Capital will be hard, but when the team wins, the Capital will get destroyed. Then it becomes a "Last Man Standing" affair. But when the Capital has fallen, supply lines crumble and when a camp gets captured, it falls to ruins. This is a multiplayer event, and you may meet many new friends and enemies. Blade Coast/Thorn King/Underworld In these three events, you have to restore the kingdom to its ruler. To enter the world map you have to click on the event icon that appears during the event in the bottom left corner once you log on and give the resources for the trip. The kingdoms vary, depending on what it is you must fight, and you have to defeat the towers in these kingdoms one by one until you reach two towers in the middle of the event. Once you defeat at least one of these twin towers you continue until the end of them and you complete your journey and get to the end of the world map. You can't recruit soldiers here so you have to send them from the castles or outposts. You must build tents to house soldiers, and you build decorations to increase morale, therefore increasing the attack strength of your troops. There is no wood or stone production, yet there is some food produced for the soldiers. You can upgrade your ship (Blade Coast only) to gain the ability to travel farther into the map. At the end of the map, you shall fight the Kraken (Blade Coast only) which is the boss of the event. Your reward for finishing the event is the soldiers that are still alive, a unique piece of decoration, and resources. Once you send your soldiers to these events you could only get them back if you either win the event or if the event ends. These are single player events and you will not make any contact with other players in the event. Unfortunately, there are no hospitals in these events. Thus the soldiers who die in the battle are lost forever. Gallery World_map.png EW.PNG 2.jpeg SL.PNG The_storm_islands.jpg BS.PNG Burning_Sand_entry_requirements.png Fire_peaks_entry_requirement_6k_rubies.png FP.PNG Thorn_King_by_Yashank.png The_Blade_Coast.png BFB.png Category:Goodgame Empire